


Lessons: Ever After

by Rennie75



Series: Lessons Universe [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Romance, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Olicity in the Lessons Universe! Not necessary to read the others Lessons stories to follow along - see summary in Ch 1 for basic premise! Will hopefully include romance, action, humor, and a few surprises! Set slightly in the future and departs somewhat from canon after S2 but S3 SPOILERS are still included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> AN – I haven't charted this out in detail as I did with the 2014 Lessons summer series so I can't guarantee a specific update schedule. Pls just know that I will do my best to have regular updates! As this will be a bit more free flowing, pls comment with requests and/ or suggestions! A summary of the Lessons Universe is below and this first chapter is the List; however, I'm updating immediately to include a 2nd chapter!
> 
> AN2 – Special thanks to Janna18 for reviewing my S3 episode tags in After the Calm and suggesting this story line! I hope this meets your expectations my friend!
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: Any season of Arrow may be referenced!
> 
> LESSONS UNIVERSE SUMMARY – The Lessons Universe is loose collection of stories highlighting a lighter, fluffier version of Arrow with a focus on Team Arrow (Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and Roy) and Olicity! The Lessons started in my story Lessons Learned and references a list of Lessons that Roy created from his training with Oliver. There have been updated versions of the List and various stories inspired by it - this is yet another one. In this future world, Oliver is Mayor of Starling City as he gained that position in a special election after Moira's death. Both Walter and Lance are in on Oliver's secret identity and provide assistance. Thea is also in the know and has been trained by Merlyn - she now fights with Team Arrow. Baby Sara is included so Sara Lance is no more unfortunately. I haven't yet decided how to play Laurel or Ray. So now, you can check out the earlier Lessons stories or just jump in here now with those basics in mind!

**REVISED LIST OF LESSONS LEARNED ON TEAM ARROW**

1\. Do NOT get (or even try to get) between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

2\. Maintain a 5' perimeter around Felicity's computers - do not touch them without express permission and written instructions. Archery lessons within 10' are not allowed either.

3\. Felicity has no brain/ mouth filter especially after taking an _aspirin_ \- ignore any and all inappropriate rambling and behavior (esp. toward Oliver – See Lesson #1). If Oliver is not around, some teasing is allowed and expected.

4\. Topics NOT to discuss with Oliver include: the Gambit, the five years during which nothing good happened, his scars, Thea, Barry Allen, and Lesson #1.

5\. Do not lie to Team members (withholding information does count as lying unless it concerns Oliver's five years on/ off the Island).

6\. Everyone is afraid of something. Felicity is afraid of heights (see Lesson #1). The Team is afraid of Felicity.

7\. Team Arrow does vote but never bet against Felicity.

8\. Even Oliver's super human control has its limits – there's no shame in standing behind Felicity during those times.

9\. Plan A never works, Plan B's success rate is 50/50 at best, Plan C frequently doesn't work either so have Plans D, E, and F ready. Also have an exit strategy, preferably one that does not include windows and Tarzan acts (especially if you are sweaty).

10\. Food and drink rules: Mint Chocolate Chip is the best way to process. Russian Vodka is the drink of choice for serious conversations. Felicity does have specific caffeine requirements to function – she is not a morning person so the earlier in the morning it is, and/or the longer Oliver has been in the field, the stronger the caffeine dose she requires.

11\. The Teams sucks at cover stories…however, if you lie badly enough (aka sports drinks are often carried in syringes) then others may not bother asking for the truth.

12\. Diggle is all-knowing and all-seeing so just assume he knows what's going on even if no one else does.

13\. Basic Mission goals are always to _**NOT**_ get shot, grabbed, stabbed, or blown up; however, everyone gets medical training as no one has learned this Lesson yet.

14\. Communication is important…and sometimes even requires words, sometimes even more than 3 words. We can't afford to keep replacing training dummies so learn to share with the Team.

15\. Strength isn't enough – you need focus, precision, control, and balance (aka ninja skills). Ninja skills aren't enough – you need good intel, a good plan (or plans), and a good _**Team**_.

16\. Topics NOT to discuss with Felicity include: Russia, her "promotions", and never, ever ask her to bring you coffee (if you are Oliver). You can ask her about her battle scar.


	2. Discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first real chapter just to get us started in a future world of established Olicity and Team Arrow fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Again, I haven't settled on an actual plan so this will probably be a loose collection of one-shots that revolve around the Lessons. And again, I'm open to suggestions! BTW, I skipped the beta process so all mistakes are definitely mine - sorry!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – I've never had a legal claim on CW's Arrow or any DC Comics character and I'm guessing that won't change anytime soon!
> 
> SPOILER WARNING - Just to restate it, any season of Arrow is fair game to be included so skip this story if you are spoiler free for S3!

Felicity picked up baby Sara and put her in the playpen they kept in the lair despite Oliver's protests. The baby gurgled happily as she picked up a fluffy rabbit and stuffed one long ear into her mouth. Turning back to her desk, Felicity paused and picked the latest chew toy she had just rescued from the little girl. She smiled as she ran a hand over the laminated copy of the Lessons that looked a little worse for the wear – like Team Arrow, it had seen a lot of action over the last year or so.

Chuckling over the Lessons and toying with some possible revisions, Felicity didn't acknowledge the beep of the security door which signaled the entrance of at least one Team member. She barely noticed the conversation flowing around her either. However, she did notice when a pair of strong arms slid around her waist to pull her tightly against a warm, hard body that she easily recognized even as her heart rate still sped up.

"Felicity, we need to work on your self-defense skills since you let just anyone get close." Thea taunted her brother who didn't even acknowledge her as he nuzzled Felicity's neck.

Grinning at Thea, Felicity intentionally turned and pretended surprise when she saw it was Oliver holding her. Smiling at Oliver's frowning response, she leaned in for a quick kiss before turning and leaning back against him as his arms stayed in place and held her close.

"Did you guys resolve everything? Are you expanding the club?"

Thea and Oliver with Diggle and Roy accompanying them had taken a meeting with QC, the bank and some City Council members to discuss opening a second Verdant location. Everything the Queens did still came under close scrutiny so they always took extra care in their business dealings. It helped that they continued to give money to charity…even if it was Merlyn's money now.

"Yep, we have the green light complete with permits and a credit line. Hopefully we'll start renovations in the next few months." Thea responded. While she had never expected to be a legitimate business owner, it was something she took seriously even if it was routine now. Surprisingly enough, being on Team Arrow had also become routine as well. The only thing missing for her was a relationship like Oliver and Felicity had. She had dated since returning to Starling City but no one serious – no one that she found really interesting, no one that she felt more than a passing attraction to, no one that would ever understand her life. In short, no one like Roy. Shaking her head at the thoughts that replayed more frequently in her head, Thea focused on the man in question as he had started speaking to Felicity.

"That's not the big story though – your Oliver here saved the day." Roy grinned as he updated Felicity and mocked Oliver at the same time.

"He was a hero even without a mask." Diggle added his own taunt as he picked up baby Sara and smiled at her.

"What? What happened?" Felicity immediately turned back and stepped away from Oliver so she could visually check him for injuries.

"I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal." Oliver started to explain but Roy had moved to Felicity's computer and brought up the news feed.

"Check it out Felicity. It was all caught on tape!" Roy chuckled even though Oliver glared.

Moving quickly around Roy, Felicity watched the impromptu rescue unfold during a live news program. The group had just left the meeting at the bank and had walked onto the street when Oliver turned at the sound of a woman's scream. He then moved quickly to push the woman back toward Diggle before turning to scoop up the child. With the child in his arms, he jumped up and landed on the roof of the car that had come barreling through the crowds to crash into a road sign where the woman and child had just been standing. Barely bothered, Oliver then smiled at the kid in his arms as he leapt down from the car in one fluid motion. Applause erupted from bystanders as the reporter jumped in immediately to interview Oliver.

Felicity watched the television coverage one more time as she had it playing on a loop for the last several minutes. Oliver stepped forward to block her view and smiled even as she glared.

"Felicity. What could have I have done? Let the kid get hit by the car?" Oliver wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her frown away but after having known Felicity for several years and having dated her for a year, he had learned several hard lessons about just how tough the woman could be. Therefore, he knew that she was still too angry to be receptive.

Felicity rolled her eyes and stepped away from Oliver as she started pacing. She didn't even notice the other three move some distance away to accommodate her movements.

"How is it that you still haven't learned the meaning of a secret identity? Why bother wearing a mask? You could just wear your green leather under your business suit. I'm sure your fan club would love to see you rip your shirt open before you save the day next time!"

Oliver's eyes widened at the angry tirade. While he and Felicity still argued about Arrow plans, they rarely argued about their relationship. Right now, he wasn't even sure what the argument was about though.

"No one is going to connect me to the Arrow. No one is going to connect us to the Arrow. It was a one time incident." When Felicity stopped pacing long enough to glare at him, he raised his arms in surrender and tried to reassure her. "Really Felicity, it's okay."

Thea wanted to laugh as she watched her brother try to charm his blond partner. It hadn't taken her long to see their love and that love gave her hope for her own future. However, the fact that they loved each other didn't mean the fireworks had stopped.

Grinning, Thea chimed in with a loud stage whisper. "I don't think he understands that it's the slutty female reporter swooning at his feet that has Felicity really annoyed."

Thea stopped grinning though when both Oliver and Felicity turned to glare at her. She opened her mouth to defend herself when both Roy and Diggle took several steps away from her. Distracted, Thea turned to glare at Roy before directing the same angry expression at Diggle for their obvious desertion. Neither man reacted though as they remained focused on Oliver and Felicity.

"Is that what's wrong? That's ridiculous Felicity." Oliver realized his mistake as soon as he said the words. Even if he hadn't, the groaning sound effects from his supposed friends would have clued him in before Felicity again pinned him with a glare.

"Your Starling City harem notwithstanding, that's not why I'm annoyed."

Felicity turned away - the angry click of her heels sounding loudly in the quiet room. She again started the video and froze it at the shot she wanted. With only a few clicks, she tossed the image up on the large screen. The female reporter was leaning against Oliver with one hand on his chest as she gazed adoringly at him. The mother and child were on his other side and both looked equally entranced by their rescuer. Oliver stood between them smiling, much like a conquering hero. Felicity knew he wasn't encouraging the women just as she knew that he didn't consider himself a hero. She still found the whole thing annoying though especially as they had been publicly dating for the last year and yet the women still flocked around him. However, she chose to ignore those points and focus on the new intel that she had just discovered instead.

Oliver heard the coughs which did a poor job of hiding the laughter and turned to glare once more at the people who claimed to have his back in dangerous situations. He had understood quickly enough that they usually sided with Felicity but they had only gotten more obvious about that fact over the last year. Roy and Thea both had the decency to look away but Diggle simply quirked a brow as he held baby Sara. Gritting his teeth, Oliver returned his focus to Felicity.

Felicity had ignored the antics of those behind her as she focused on her computer. With only a few more clicks she brought up the research she had done.

"There's a reward for unmasking the Arrow – it's apparently become a popular game. There are whole websites dedicated to tracking you, websites with claims from women who have, well, let's just say, enjoyed demonstrations of your archery skills privately. I haven't been able to find the sponsor of the game though, only the screen name Onomatopoeia. I do think now is the time that you should be more discreet, not more obvious though."

Oliver focused on the words on the screen even as he felt the other members of their Team come forward to do the same. Felicity gave them a few moments before mumbling under her breath about the news reporter.

"Cherry Noller…hmph, you know that can't be her real name anyway."

Hearing her words, Oliver turned back to Felicity and pulled her in for the kiss he had wanted since he had entered the lair. It still amazed him that he could do that and, for a moment, he was lost as she opened her mouth and need pulsed through him as it always did whenever she was close. The loud throat clearing brought him back to reality and reluctantly he pulled back to smile at Felicity's flushed face and bright eyes. Gently cradling her face, he leaned back in for another short kiss before he spoke.

"Does this mean that we don't have to go to the charity costume party next week?"

"Oh no, you are going – we are all going! I have my costume already and I'm not missing the fun!" Felicity grinned now as she thought of her costume and again wondered just how Oliver would react to seeing her in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2 – So who's in for a little future Olicity fun?! Maybe Oliver getting jealous at the costume party? ;)


	3. Public Personas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue our slightly futuristic, established Olicity with the costume ball party referenced at the end of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we continue, I have to say thanks for the comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions: THANK YOU! I love my little Olicity fantasy world but it would get lonely without you guys so I'm very glad that you are along for the ride!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – No change to the legal status, I play without profit or infringement.

Thea and Roy had been assigned the task of picking up Felicity before the charity costume ball. Oliver had late meetings scheduled with several citizens groups which had kept him at the office. Diggle had stuck with Oliver in the interest of maintaining their public personas but Lyla would be joining for the party as they were using it as a "date night".

Thea used her key to let herself into Felicity's place, calling out as she entered. "Hey Felicity! It's time to party so get your little…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at Felicity in shock then busted out laughing.

Roy had remained just outside and was scanning the street for trouble, but as it was still rare for Thea to laugh freely anymore, he was drawn to her side immediately. After a moment, she pointed and he followed her gesture to a now blushing Felicity. Roy's eyes didn't remain on her face long though and he let out a long wolf whistle of appreciation for her costume.

"Felicity, that's definitely a statement piece! I love it!" Thea recovered enough to reassure the other woman who now looked distinctively uncomfortable in light of their reaction.

"So it's not too much, I shouldn't change—"

"No!" Both Thea and Roy loudly interrupted to deny her suggestion. Roy smirked but remained silent as he gestured for Thea to explain instead. He still took care in these situations as Oliver remained very protective (aka jealous) of Felicity even though he thought of the blond as a sister.

Grinning, Thea knew exactly why Roy was keeping his mouth shut. There were still some things that one didn't mention to Oliver without a death wish and even appearing to hit on Felicity would always be on that list.

"You look sinfully beautiful and while it disturbs me to say this, I am sure my brother will fully appreciate your costume…probably several times." Thea pretended to shudder although she really did prefer not to know just how appreciative Oliver would be…just as she assumed he wouldn't want to know about all the things she and Roy used to do. Pulling her thoughts back to the present, Thea grabbed a coat from the stand and moved across the room to Felicity.

"Seriously, breathtaking so let's get you covered up and get you to the ball Cinderella!" Thea draped the coat around a still blushing and silent Felicity and tried to usher her out the door that Roy held open for them.

"No, no, no. This was a bad idea! I should have been more conservative like you guys, wait, Roy! Oh no, please tell that you aren't dressed like the League of Assassins?" Felicity paused mid-ramble as she finally actually looked at his costume. The black robes, hood, and very real sword strapped to his back certainly appeared to similar to what League members wore.

"Relax Felicity…I'm a ninja!" Roy couldn't resist teasing her and even grinned when he motioned to Thea. "She wouldn't wear the geisha make-up."

Felicity turned back to Thea and noted her silk robes and the fact that she had pinned up hair now that it was long enough to do so again. Thea was smiling coyly as she flicked open a fan and responded.

"Ancient Chinese geisha are very different from their Japanese counterparts. They offered intellectual stimulation—"

"Okay, stop bickering." Felicity had enough to worry about without them distracting her but she was still focused on Thea's costume. It was rare that the young woman went out unarmed but she wasn't sure where anything could be hidden and still remain useful.

Seeing Felicity's confusion, Thea pulled a hair comb out to reveal the dagger design and grinned once more before she pushed her friend into the car.

There was little conversation once they were in the car as Felicity started to have second thoughts…well, fourth and fifth thoughts really. She had wanted to make a statement to the press who continued to label her either as Oliver's "assistant" which always sounded synonymous with tramp or "wallflower" which always sounded synonymous with clueless cover story. Oliver had never made her feel like either but it still bothered her that the public just couldn't imagine someone like Oliver falling for someone like her. All too quickly though, Thea was opening the door and pulling her out even as Felicity considered making a run back to her house.

"Come on, now is not the time to be shy and that's not the costume for it anyway." Thea couldn't wait to see Oliver's reaction but she did wonder if it would help their attempt to stay under the radar if he started taking out party guests who got a little too close to his girl.

"Nope, I've changed a mind, it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind and I've changed mine. Roy, take me back home now!" Felicity quickly moved around Thea to try and get back into the car. Thea and Roy exchanged a look as they weren't sure how to change Felicity's mind but both moved to block her entrance to the car anyway.

"Shouldn't we take this party inside?" Diggle saw his Team minus Oliver and moved toward them with Lyla at his side. When Felicity shrugged off her friendly captors and turned to Diggle for help her unbuttoned coat opened. His mouth just fell open and she quickly pulled her coat closed and looked away. When she looked up he was grinning, as were Thea, Roy, and Lyla.

"Ah, so that's why all of those meetings suddenly made it on Oliver's schedule at the last minute. You wanted to surprise him…or kill him…or have him kill others." Diggle teased his friend with a smile.

At Diggle's words, Thea and Roy turned in surprise as they hadn't realized the full depth of Felicity's deception. As pink color flooded her face, everyone started laughing. Diggle moved over to pull his partner in for a one-armed hug as he kissed her temple and offered his support even as he prevented her obvious attempt to retreat.

"Good plan Felicity – now let's put it into action!"

"Plan A never works though so what if this doesn't either?" Felicity couldn't help the doubt. "I really think we should go back and I'll change into something else. Something that will match you guys…" Felicity's voice trailed off as she was again late in checking out her friends' costumes. She immediately started laughing even though Roy and Thea looked confused as they too finally looked at Digg and Lyla.

"Who are you anyway?" Roy asked as Felicity continued to laugh. The group surrounded Felicity moved together toward the entrance even as they spoke.

"Captain Mal – Firefly, Roy! Digg, that's perfect!" Felicity had gotten Diggle to watch the show the summer that Oliver had left them after the Undertaking. She was surprised to see his costume now but she did appreciate it. She also realized that as a space cowboy he was able to be armed and appear in character. Grinning, she turned to check out Lyla and voiced her enthusiastic support once more.

"And, of course, you are Inara…" Felicity leaned in closer so her next comment wouldn't be overheard. "Let me guess, you are hiding a weapon somewhere in that fabulous dress!"

Lyla just grinned but didn't answer. She had actually concealed a couple guns on her person as her flowing skirts and scarves did provide some coverage.

"Looks like I'm not the only one aiming to misbehave tonight Felicity." Digg couldn't resist teasing Felicity again as he quoted Captain Mal, but unfortunately, in addition to blushing she tried to turn back and beat a hasty retreat.

"Felicity, it's the perfect costume and you are the perfect match for Oliver. I've always known that." Diggle smiled as he tugged her relentlessly toward the door. He knew she had issues with the public view of her as Oliver's girlfriend and he was glad that she was staking her claim. The other three continued to grin as they moved forward as well. Just as they got inside, Felicity's phone rang.

Oliver paced restlessly waiting on Felicity and the rest of their Team to arrive. If he was going to have to suffer through this party, then he refused to do so alone. He pressed one for Felicity and heard her ring tone just behind him. Turning he saw her blond head angled down as she fumbled for her phone. Her coat gaped open with her movements and his jaw dropped.

Diggle and Roy immediately saw Oliver and quickly moved to get out of his way. Both grabbed the women who smirked when they saw Oliver's expression. An oblivious Felicity was still fumbling for her phone even though it had stopped ringing when Oliver had abruptly hung up. She finally pulled the phone out and looked up just in time to see Oliver take the final step to her.

Roy grabbed the phone that fell from Felicity's hands as Oliver captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Meeting Thea's eyes, he grinned and pointedly looked away from the kissing couple. Diggle pulled Lyla against him and exchanged a warm smile with her as he also avoided looking at his friends.

Felicity couldn't seem to remember that they were in public and that they never displayed any real affection openly. All she could focus on was Oliver's mouth on hers – his tongue seeking entrance, his hands moving from her face to grasp her hips, the feel of full body contact as he pulled her against him.

Oliver couldn't seem to remember that they were in public and that they never displayed any real affection openly. All he could focus on was Felicity's mouth on his – her soft lips parting and allowing him entrance, her soft gasp of surprise which changed to a soft moan of pleasure, the feminine curves of her body as he skimmed his hands down to her hips and pulled her against him.

"Felicity!"

It was Walter's voice that finally broke the couple apart. They didn't realize that it was the man's second attempt as Oliver hadn't responded to his own name. Walter moved closer and Oliver instinctively put Felicity behind him and growled as his head was still hazy with lust. Felicity pinched Oliver's side and moved to stand next to him – despite her flushed cheeks and fast breathing, she wasn't going to hide behind him.

"What is going on? I thought that you guys were going to keep a low profile…" Walter's voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he finally noted Felicity's costume. Smiling with understanding, he moved forward to give her a hug as he spoke softly enough for only the Team and Lyla to hear him.

"You came as the Green Arrow…that's just perfect."

Felicity heard the pride in Walter's voice and smiled at him. She then looked around at Team Arrow – she saw and finally accepted their support as well. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Oliver and shrugged off her coat as she met his eyes.

Oliver's eyes immediately slid over her body once more. The green leather pants clung to her body and displayed her slim feminine curves beautifully. Unlike Oliver's jacket though, hers was lower cut and displayed enough cleavage to even make her mom proud. She completed the costume with a training bow Oliver had created for her and a quiver of arrows as well.

"You look very beautiful…and very tough. I'm glad you're my partner Felicity." Now that the first pull of lust had been somewhat assuaged, Oliver could see that she was nervous. He even thought that he understood the reason for her nerves and her costume choice too. While he ignored the press as he had always dealt with them, Felicity was still new to that part of the game. Their public personas came under harsh scrutiny and it bothered her how they sometimes portrayed her. He had tried to convince her that the public's ignorance was a strategic advantage. When that had failed he suggested alternate means of silencing them but she had vetoed those ideas too. She then tried to convince him that she could was fine and could handle it and he had let her.

When Felicity smiled back and continued to hold his eyes, Oliver couldn't resist another kiss – a much more innocent, sweet kiss as their friends and family immediately grumbled their reminders of their public setting. Pulling back, he saw and returned her smile. Keeping his eyes on Felicity, he took her hand as he spoke to the group.

"We'll be back." Oliver cut easily through the dancing couples until he and Felicity were in the middle of the room with all eyes on them. He then stopped and bowed low as he made his request.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity smiled and stepped closer as she nodded. Despite feeling everyone's eyes on them and even hearing the flash of cameras from the press, she ignored them and focused on the man in front of her. She had planned to wear the costume as a statement for others but now she had eyes only for Oliver. She was his and she knew he was hers – it wasn't just lust shining in his eyes but also love and even some amusement. He had her back even in something like this and she couldn't resist nuzzling his neck and whispering in his ear.

"I can see why you like your Arrow suit – the leather is empowering, freeing. Thank you Oliver."

Oliver grinned at Felicity's words and pulled her in closer but he kept his hands positioned respectfully despite his desire to have her alone and away from the prying eyes. This was her night and he wasn't going to do anything to derail her plan. He also simply appreciated the image of her in leather. Green leather, his green. He knew that she was staking a claim and he had no problem with that – he was hers, just as she was his.

Feeling the leather against his hands, Oliver rubbed gently and pulled back as the song came to an end. "Leather can be tricky, difficult to get off…I'll be happy to volunteer my services though."

Both smiled as heat sparked in both of their eyes but neither realized just what an impact her costume would have on their evening nor that they would have need of it later in the night… _**TBC**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is a two parter and we will get jealous/ protective Oliver in part 2 but I had to set the stage!


	4. Public Personas Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finishes up the charity costume ball event...and yes, it includes a jealous Oliver! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again many thanks for your support! FYI, I hope to continue as a collection of random one-shots that are loosely connected through the Lessons so if there's a scenario you'd like to see then pls just let me know! For now, here is the rest of the charity costume event!
> 
> DISCLAIMER – Still no legal claim to CW's Arrow but hope springs eternal and all that!

_Feeling the leather against his hands, Oliver rubbed gently and pulled back as the song came to an end. "Leather can be tricky, difficult to get off…I'll be happy to help you though. Have I told you just how much I like your costume?"_

_Both smiled but neither realized just what an impact her costume would have on their evening nor that they would have need of it later in the night…_

* * *

Oliver wore a proud smile as he led Felicity back to their friends. Seeing Diggle and Roy both smirking though did cause him to narrow his eyes suspiciously. He wasn't surprised when Roy spoke immediately.

"So just what is your costume anyway Oliver? Going incognito as a rich former CEO playboy?" Roy grinned as he mocked his teacher and friend.

All turned to take in the simple, elegant black tuxedo as Oliver quirked a brow and replied. "Hmm, didn't Felicity mention that costumes were optional instead of formal attire?"

All now turned their gazes to Felicity who grinned and spoke next. "None of you asked so technically I didn't lie…I just omitted a few pertinent facts." Roy groaned dramatically as Diggle rolled his eyes, however, the women seemed more amused than annoyed. "Besides, I couldn't be the only one in costume."

"So much has changed now, so many Lessons violated. You lied—" Roy began though he too was actually more amused than annoyed.

"Omitted, not lied…and you got to wear a cool sword in public so why are you complaining?" Felicity continued to grin so Roy switched his focus to Oliver as he continued to complain.

"You could have told us – aren't you supposed to have our backs? We did talk about this several times." Roy realized his mistake and knew when Oliver grinned that the other man wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

"You are right - we did talk about it. I think you suggested I go as the Central City hero the Flash, didn't you Roy?" Oliver had hoped the younger man would give him a chance to repay him for that suggestion since Felicity wouldn't let him train with him afterwards.

"You didn't?" Thea asked laughing. "I'm surprised that you survived that one Roy – impressive."

"Not that impressive considering that he hid behind Felicity when he said it." Diggle couldn't resist joining in the fun as the others laughed.

Taking pity on Roy even as she laughed, Felicity stepped forward to tug on his arm. "Come on Harper, dance with me!"

Roy had no issue with Felicity continuing to rescue him and even grinned as he looked back over his shoulder at the others. He laughed harder when he saw that Oliver was no longer grinning, but he did put Felicity's back to Oliver so he could keep watch.

Oliver frowned as he watched Felicity dance with Roy. The Arsenal wasn't a real threat but he did serve to remind Oliver of the all other men in the room. Scanning the room he saw too many looking intently at Felicity. He couldn't help but wonder if they saw more than the tight leather pants, if they even noticed the bright smile and easy laugh. He wondered if they could even begin to guess at what was beneath the surface and just how remarkable she actually was.

After Roy's dance, Digg claimed Felicity next as he knew Oliver wouldn't allow too many more opportunities. He hoped the press was paying attention so they could see just how hard Oliver Queen had fallen for the woman they continued to disregard so easily.

Oliver claimed Felicity next and stayed close throughout the night by choice, by necessity, by instinct. He had never realized that seeing Felicity in green leather would be such a turn on, but it was. She hadn't said what her costume was and he never even thought to ask. He had seen the party as another job, another task to get over and done with so he could be with his friends, with her.

Between being Mayor, being on the QC Board, and being the Green Arrow, he had little enough spare time and he preferred to spend it with Felicity. He didn't care if they were watching her favorite scifi series or eating mint chocolate chip ice cream in bed, he just enjoyed being with her. He enjoyed talking to her, listening to her, watching her, touching her...Oliver pulled his thoughts back before he put on even more of a show than he had when he had first seen her in green leather.

That image was burned into his mind forever, in addition to a multitude of images of Felicity. The first time he saw her in her office chewing on a pen - Felicity crying, laughing, Felicity wearing only a smile. _Get your head in the game_ , Oliver reminded himself even as he pulled Felicity closer. He growled low in his chest when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning, Oliver saw Ray Palmer standing and smiling at Felicity and he nearly growled again but Felicity used the hand at his neck to reach up and pinch his ear.

"Ray, I didn't you were going to be here tonight." Felicity's smile was slightly forced as she worried about Oliver being…well, Oliver. She loved that he still got jealous though as he rarely stepped over the line and returned to his more primal instinctive response anymore.

"I couldn't resist an opportunity to dress up. I do love your costume Felicity…I didn't realize you had a thing for superheroes." His smile was smug as he ignored Oliver and continued to focus on the blond. He had always wished he had gotten more time to get to know the woman.

"Not all superheroes – just the Arrow but luckily Oliver doesn't mind." Felicity answered tartly as she grinned at Ray then Oliver before turning back to Ray. "What's your costume anyway?"

"I'm an Atom." Ray announced proudly and Felicity laughed as now she understood the colored blob in the middle of his black tux as well as the thin lines that circled it at various angles. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Felicity again pinched Oliver's ear as she dropped her hands and turned to put herself before Ray and Oliver. "Of course not, Oliver will have me all night…I mean, we're together and he…dancing, we'll be dancing all night here."

Felicity's ramble relaxed Oliver as nothing else could have and he slipped an arm around her waist to pull her back for a quick kiss. Turning to Ray, he smiled proudly. "I don't blame you for wanting to dance with Felicity, she is the most beautiful woman in the room, in any room really."

Blushing even more after Oliver's comment, Felicity assumed a more formal dance position with Ray even as she turned to watch Oliver walk away. She knew she had probably done little to quiet all the haters but it made her feel better to claim the Green Arrow for herself. The Green Arrow was the hero of Starling City after all - he had saved the city repeatedly and she had helped him. She was part of Team Arrow and she was proud of it. It didn't hurt that the real Green Arrow himself clearly approved of her costume. Smiling to herself, Felicity turned back and smiled politely at Ray as she asked him about his current projects.

Oliver moved purposefully away from the couple and sought out his friends as he needed a distraction. Unfortunately, he couldn't locate anyone on their Team so he continued to stare at Felicity dancing with Ray Palmer.

"I just may have an excuse, other than jealousy, for you to interrupt them." Diggle grinned as he stood next to Oliver. Roy was now on his way to get Thea and Lyla and Felicity would be needed too.

Oliver turned eagerly to his friend even if he tried to keep his face calm, blank. "What's going on?"

"Roy noticed a couple caterers are wearing sneakers so we checked out the staff and it looks like the party is about to heat up." Before he had finished speaking Oliver was on his way to Felicity.

"Sorry to interrupt but Felicity, Roy and Digg have some important information to share that is a little time sensitive." Oliver already had an arm around Felicity and stood between her and the now frowning Ray as he finished speaking.

Felicity had frowned not at Oliver's interruption but at the harsh tone; however, his words put her on edge as it was clearly a reference to a Team issue. "Sorry Ray – another time. Let's go Oliver!"

Ray's brows rose almost to his hairline as he heard the authority in her tone. Bemused, he watched as the slim blond now pulled the much larger man behind her.

"Great, the gang's all here." Roy announced when the missing pair joined them.

"Looks like a crew of four, young, not that organized – we found bags with masks and guns in the back. We can't take them out now but if we wait…" Diggle's voice trailed off as all of them glanced around the room at the potential number of innocent casualties.

Thinking quickly, Oliver calculated the opened balconies as he considered a plan. Digg and Roy immediately followed his line of sight and his thoughts as well. Felicity was already texting Captain Lance even as she handed out comms links. Thea immediately went in search of Walter after a brief look at Oliver and Roy – she could hear Oliver start outlining his plan as she walked away.

"There's got to be another way." Diggle argued after Oliver finished but at the same moment masked men entered the room with gunfire directed to the ceiling.

"Nope, let's move. Felicity." Oliver used the chaos and quickly ushered Felicity out the balcony. Before she could register a complaint, he had her outside and hidden on the ledge as he took the bow and arrows from her back.

"We're in position." Digg updated as he and Lyla had headed to the east side to block the entrance. Both had their weapons close at hand.

"I've got Walter – center, toward the back." Thea advised from her position.

There was a brief scuffle heard over the comms which caused Oliver and Felicity to exchange a look just as Digg and Lyla did. It was Thea's voice they heard next.

"Roy? Check-in!" There was a mixture of urgency and authority in Thea's voice as she searched the room for her ex. Digg and Oliver also altered their position for better vantage points in case Roy needed back-up.

"Just taking out the trash – I'm in position. Let me know when you need the lights out." Roy wasn't breathing heavy as even though they hadn't known about the two other bad guys, they hadn't posed much of a challenge. They were now tied up next to the unconscious security guard as Roy sat at his desk.

The masked men had been rounding up the party guests and requiring that they turned over all jewelry, cash, and phones. Team Arrow noted the disorganized effort and how one man stood off to the side but there was no time to waste and Oliver gave the go sign.

As the lights flashed off, leaving only one light behind him, a hooded Oliver stood up. Before he could speak though the gunman fired. Releasing four arrows in quick succession he moved back to the ledge and pushed Felicity back onto the other balcony. Roy brought the lights back up just as the SCPD entered the building. Captain Lance led the charge and stopped to speak to Diggle as his men continued into the ballroom.

Felicity had her bow and arrows back on her minus the four Oliver used. Her hood was stuffed inside the quiver. The pair walked casually to Captain Lance who still stood with Diggle and Lyla – Thea and Walter as well as Roy joined immediately. A young lieutenant approached Lance and spoke with an awestruck tone.

"All three suspects have been cuffed – the arrows went through the gun hands and pinned them to the wall."

"Three? I thought I saw a fourth man Captain, on the south side." Diggle offered with a significant look and Lance immediately replied.

"Do you mind showing me Mr. Diggle?"

The whole group made their way calmly through the chaos of the hysterical crowds as the SCPD fought to restore order. Diggle stopped and pointed to the blood stain as Oliver gestured much higher up the wall. The broken arrow had been imbedded in the wall with a black mask hanging from it.

"He broke it and pulled his hand free then repositioned the arrow that high up? Why? Why would he do that?" Felicity asked in a quiet, tense voice.

"He stood off from the others, didn't even collect the booty." Roy had followed the action on the security cameras.

"Leader?" Diggle questioned with a significant look at Oliver who stared at the white concentric circles on the mask.

"He wasn't wearing that mask." Oliver noted and the others quickly looked then nodded in agreement.

"So what message is he trying to send the Arrow?" Lance asked as the group exchanged looks.

"I don't know but I know that we'll find out." Oliver vowed quietly.

...

The next morning Felicity arrived at Team Arrow's lair to find her own picture on the front cover of the newspaper. It was taken at the charity ball so she was in her Arrow costume - Oliver stood slightly to her side with a proud smile on his face as he focused on her. The headline read _Arrow Saves Party_ but the article didn't just recount the criminal activity of the night but also noted the surprising and striking costume choice made by Felicity Smoak. The reporter then went on to ask whether or not Oliver Queen now had competition for his leading lady's hand.

Felicity laughed lightly even as Oliver's arms came around her and he nuzzled her neck. He had placed the paper there and already knew what the article said.

"So should I worry about you and the Arrow?" Oliver teased.

In response, Felicity turned inside the circle of his arms and thoroughly kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to SunnyIt for suggesting the Flash costume part!
> 
> Another self-serving and shameless plea for attention, I'm currently working on my 2nd book and have decided to post my first book in its entirety on Fiction Press. I'll be posting a chapter a week so I hope you'll take a moment and check it out (my pen name is Rennie75 there too and the story is called Nadya's World). Thank you!


End file.
